No mires a mi Chica
by Anniih
Summary: A nadie le gustaría que miraran a su chica. Dacia lo sabe perfectamente creyendo que Alice estaba mirando a su alemana. Y tiene ganas de golpearla. *Versiones Fem: GerIta y USUK/UKUS.*


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz.

**Advertencias: **Versiones femeninas de Alemania, Italia, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra. Yuri. No todos son Nyo's.

**Parejas: **Fem: UKxUS/USxUK (AlicexEmily). AlemaniaxItalia (MonicaxDacia)

_No sé qué nombre le tienen puesto al femenino de Feliciano, que no sea Felicia. Así que investigué sobre algunas escritoras italianas, no las conozco todas, solo me guíe por nombre, cual era más bonito para "Felicia". Estaba entre Annie y Dacia. Me decidí por Dacia Maraini, escritora italiana._

_Y los otros, es el fandom. Y no se sorprendan por la personalidad del femenino de Feliciano, ¿ya han leído su personalidad? Es terrible la italiana, pero la quiero._

.

* * *

><p><strong>No mires a mi Chica<strong>

**.**

Vienen tomadas de la mano entrando a la sala de reunión. Van a continuar con sus dudas, problemas universales, dinero lavado, entre más. Alice suelta a Emily dirigiéndose a hacerse una taza de té, así tener más concentración en manipular los argumentos de Yao, de Iván, Gilbert y Francis, logrando acabarles el orgullo. Solo hay que calcular sus debilidades y listo. Al servirse el té, da un pequeño sorbo antes de ir a sentarse. Recorre con la mirada el lugar, posando sus ojos un segundo en la alemana para mirar para otra parte. Simplemente fue recorrer el lugar, nada del otro mundo.

Pero menos para una persona.

Inglaterra da media vuelta, camina a sentarse pero una mano la detiene sobre su hombro abruptamente.

―Hey, _What happens?_ ―gira hacia la persona que la detuvo.

―Tú ―dice la italiana―. ¿Qué te crees con mirar de esa forma a Mónica?

― ¿Eh? Perdón, ¿de qué me hablas? ―parpadea sin comprender dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

―De mirar con deseo a mi novia. ¡Te vi, no lo niegues! ―deja más desconcertada a la inglesa.

―No te entiendo, Dacia. Pero si tienes esas locas ideas en tu cabeza y con celos, no es mi problema ―pausa un segundo haciendo memoria de la pequeña mirada que le hizo a la germana. Es imposible que se enoje por eso… ¿o sí? ―. Solo miré a Alemania un segundo…

― ¡Lo admites! ¡Mirabas a mi chica! ―ahora sí que le dará un buen puñetazo a la británica por mirar a la alemana.

― ¡Que no la miré! ―contrapone tratando de no salir de sus cabales― Solo estaba recorriendo el lugar ―le explica mientras Italia del Norte se cruza de brazos no estando convencida―. Por dios, no puedes ser tan cabeza dura.

― ¿Mirabas a Mónica? ―se acerca Emily con rastros de recién enterándose del tema.

― ¿Tú también? ―lo único que le falta es que Estados Unidos le tenga desconfianza y la relación se termine.

― ¿Por qué hablan de mí? ―aparece Alemania acercándose a la italiana.

―Mónica, sucede que Alice te estaba mirando con deseo. Yo solo estaba defendiéndote. ―se explica.

― ¿Eh? ―mira raro a Inglaterra. Nunca espero eso.

―No es cierto ―niega una vez más, por lo menos sabe que Mónica tiene más uso de razón que la castaña. Y peor cuando la americana yace presente―. Dacia se está haciendo ideas tontas otra vez.

Respira profundamente buscando algo de lógica a todo esto. Continúa.

― ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que culpar de todo? Eres peor que tu hermano. ―pone las manos en la cintura.

― ¡A Lovino no lo metas! ―responde― Oh, ¿te gusta mi hermano también? ―ya es el colmo de los colmos. Primero su novia y ahora su querido hermano mayor, ¿Qué más falta? ¿No le basta con Emily? Pero jamás dejará que esa inglesa conquiste a Lovino, ¡Primero sobre su cadáver! Quiere golpearla, enseguida la alemana la sujeta de los brazos― ¡Déjame golpearla! ¡Suéltame Mónica, suéltame! ―patalea. Por suerte Alemania tiene fuerza, mientras que las dos de habla inglesa retroceden unos cuantos pasos para no recibir patadas.

Inglaterra carraspea la garganta.

―Escucha Dacia. No tengo intenciones de pelear contigo. No me harás irritar. No me gusta pelear contigo. Ni siquiera tengo intenciones para hacerlo. ―quiere calmar la situación, no es común de ella andar peleando o discutiendo con cualquiera. Por suerte suele ser bastante calmada y difícil de hacerla enojar, sacándola de sus cabales.

―Te odio ―informa la nieta de Roma, como si Alice no lo supiera, sin salir de los brazos alemanes―. Ni siquiera tienes gustos para vestirte a la moda.

―Por lo menos no ando mostrando. ―sí que supo cómo responderle. Solo es cosa de mirar a Dacia, aquellas prendas que muestran partes de sus pechos. Ropa bastante ajustada. ¿Es que acaso Mónica no le dice nada?

―Solo uso moda italiana. ―se defiende.

―Entonces yo uso moda inglesa que es elegante. ¿Algo más? ―arquea una ceja, se ajusta las gafas. Estados Unidos se apresura en susurrarle al oído un buen consejo.

―… ¿No crees que sea mejor dejar que discuta sola?

―Puedes tener razón. ―contesta en voz baja.

―A mí, ella me da miedo. ―se tensa escondiéndose detrás de Alice.

―No quiero que mires a Mónica, ¿entendido? ―Dacia se da cuenta que ya no puede contraponerse a la fuerza de Alemania. Se deja. Solo le queda hablar, amenazando a la británica.

Mónica suspira resignada, es mejor que intervenga antes de que su novia comience con insultos, es lo menos que necesita escuchar ahora. Solamente ella puede calmarla.

―Dacia ―la llama tomando su atención al instante―. Creo que tuviste un malentendido. No creo que la señorita Alice me haya mirado. No tiene por qué hacerlo, por algo tiene a Emily, ¿no te parece?

― ¿Tú crees? ―milagrosamente se calma, cambiando totalmente su semblante, haciendo que la rubia la suelte.

―Sí. ―acierta con una sonrisa.

―Está bien ―sonríe también, abrazándola―. _Ti amo cosi tanto Mónica._

Realmente la tranquiliza. Alice y Emily quedan desconcertadas pero a la vez contentas con el don de la alemana, hasta llegan a corear mentalmente: _Bendita seas Alemania._

― ¿Por qué no dejamos esta reunión para otro día? ―propone Italia del Norte cogiendo la mano de su pareja― Al final no hacemos nada.

―Pero Dacia…una reunión es un trabajo. Es nuestro trabajo. ―le informa.

―Deja eso de lado ―la toma de ambas manos, muy animada―. Vamos a comprar carteras italianas. Te compraré cuatro ―se la comienza a llevar a ir compras―. Y luego iremos a comprar chocolates, y luego…

Hasta que se van de la sala, dejando a las rubias solas.

―A veces pienso que es bipolar. ―dice la inglesa, olvidándose de su taza de té.

― ¿Tan mal le caes? ―le pregunta Emily.

―Una vez me golpeó en la calle…

― ¿Y por qué? ―se preocupa, preguntándose por qué no estaba ahí para defenderla.

―Aún sigo pensando que le hice. ―se cruza de brazos sin saber.

―Tal vez tu presencia le cae mal.

―Puede ser una posibilidad. ―aunque sería estúpido que la italiana la haya golpeado solo por eso. Aun así, Alice recuerda que no le hizo nada malo aparte de caminar por la calle. ¿De verdad será por su presencia?

De repente, se escuchan floreros romperse, espejos, paredes entre más provenientes del pasillo. Era como si hubiese un terremoto. Rápidamente todos salen a haber. Estados Unidos e Inglaterra también salen a ver. Se asoman y se asombran al ver a Francia desmayado en el suelo, teniendo una montaña de objetos tirados sobre su espalda: mesas, sillas, flores, espejos, etcétera.

¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

Escuchan griteríos alejándose del accidente. Dirigen al mirada. Ahí va Dacia siendo cargada como un saco de papas en el hombro de Mónica. A ella ya se le fue la paciencia.

― ¡Mañana seguiré! ¡¿Me entendiste? ―a pesar de estar allá arriba, sigue desafiando y apuntando al francés― ¡Te cortaré todo lo que tengas colgando, Francis! ¡Solo espera a que Mónica me baje, y te dejaré un año en el hospital! ¡Ah, y también le diré a Lovino a que me ayude a golpearte por tocarme el trasero!

Se van alejando.

El mundo mira con pena a Francia.

―Pobre Francis. ―dice Emily.

―Si la tocó, se lo merece ―reposa la cabeza en el umbral―. Pero como tan tonto si sabe que ella reacciona de esa manera.

―Es terrible.

―Sí. ―comparten con la personalidad de la italiana.

―Por suerte no eres así. ―sigue hablando, sacando una hamburguesa de su chaqueta. Alice acierta con la cabeza mirando a las dos naciones femeninas yéndose del lugar.

―Pobre de Mónica ―se dice para así misma. Luego mira a la norteamericana. Tiene ansiedad―. ¿Me das un poco? Con todo esto, me dio hambre.

―Por supuesto. Compartamos esta rica hamburguesa del amor.

― ¿Le pusiste nombre?

― ¡Sí~!

Alice y Emily, se comparten la hamburguesa del amor. En tanto con Dacia y Mónica, de todos modos pudieron ir de compras. La alemana tuvo trabajo en mantener a la castaña calmada.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Quizás algunas no lo saben, pero los contrapartes de Arthur y Feliciano tiene personalidades diferentes. Alice no es tsundere. Dacia es violenta y no es cobarde. Y ambas no se llevan bien, donde es la italiana quien empieza a buscar problemas. Me gusta la pareja versión yuri de GerIta, sobre todo cuando Italia ande con celos y cuando anda enamorada de Alemania. A veces pienso que Dacia es bipolar xD

Pero Francis… ¿cómo tan tonto en tocarle el trasero? ¿Vez? Eso te pasa por degenerado.

Espero hacer más de estas versiones. Hetalia necesita yuri, señores.

Y así. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Cuídense, nos vemos, ¡bye!

**¿Review's?**

**O Dacia irá a tu casa a darte una patada voladora xD**


End file.
